


A True Scandal

by Nate56Mate



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: Ashley A and Ashley Q share a little kiss.
Relationships: Ashley Armbruster/Ashley Quinlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A True Scandal

Ashley A and Ashley Q were sitting alone in the Ashley Clubhouse, Ashley B had a small fight with them earlier and stormed out of the clubhouse while Ashley T was away sick.

The Blonde and the Redhead weren't used to being left alone without their two non-white friends.

The two of them looked at each other and both felt a strange feeling in their stomachs.

Ashley A examined Ashley Q, they were never really in a place alone very much, so they never got much chance to look at each other very much.

Ashley Q's red hair and pretty face were actually quite attractive to Ashley A, and Ashley A's red hair and beautiful face attracted similar feelings in Ashley Q.

The two Ashleys leaned in and pressed their lips against each others.

_"OMG, this is, like, totally hot"_ Ashley A thought.

_"Who knew Ashley A was such a good kisser"_ Ashley Q thought.

The two wrapped each other in their arms and continued kissing, Ashley A put her fingers through Ashley Q's hair.

The two eventually separated their lips from each other and looked at each other lovingly.

"I, like, totally love you" Ashley A said.

"I, like, totally feel the same" Ashley Q responded.


End file.
